The Kite
by stormclouds09
Summary: "I was just walking around and I saw this kite stuck in a bush and it's broken and someone needs to fix it." - What happens after Jade sees Beck try to kiss Tori. Happens during TGP.


_(A/N): I stayed up all night to finish this because I felt so depressed about what happened in TGP. It broke my heart. I felt like venting it out and it turned out to be a fanfic. Lol. Anyway, I hope this could somehow cure everyone's broken BADE hearts. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. Not at all._

…

Jade West had just witnessed her ex-boyfriend, Beck, attempt to kiss Tori and Tori was the one that stopped the kiss. She had shut Cat's laptop and turned to take a deep breath. This was too much for her right now. A flood of emotions rushed through her. Although, it may seem that she was over Beck and moved on, she wasn't. They were together for almost three years. Her feelings for Beck have never really gone away. Almost three years. Despite all of their bickering and arguing and just flat out screaming at each other when they fought, one thing tied them together and let them stay together for that long.. love. Jade could feel that it never went away, they were both just pushed to the limit with the constant fighting. Back then, it just happened all too often and they couldn't handle it anymore. Beck couldn't handle it anymore. That was the only reason that they broke up.

She ran her hand through her hair. She felt sick and hurt and she felt like the whole world just came crashing down on her that Beck almost kissed Tori. Now she knew for sure that they no longer had a chance. But she was thankful for Tori. She stopped Beck because she didn't want to kiss her friend's ex-boyfriend. She considered Jade, her friend. That was something Jade had never heard from anyone at all.. well, maybe except Cat. But then that's Cat, she considers everyone her friend. This was Tori. Tori, the girl that she was mean to every single day. The girl whose life she made sure to ruin ever since that fateful day she walked into Sikowitz's classroom and found her rubbing her then boyfriend, Beck. Now Jade felt bad for doing this to Tori. For taking her part in the Platinum Music Awards. She deserved this opportunity, not Jade.

'I can't do this. Tori should perform at the Platinum Music Awards, not me.

-Jade'

It was short and straight to the point. She didn't want to do this. Not now. She was too broken to do anything now. She needed to get away. She left a note on the make up chair. She scribbled it on a torn page of her notebook and left.

Cat and Oliver, the guy who was hired by her parents to stop Cat from consuming anymore bibble, were the ones that found it. Cat then called up Robbie, Andre, Beck and Tori for help. She was confused about what Jade meant in her note. The rest of the gang was too. They all read the note as soon as they arrived and just stared at each other. What did Jade mean? She would never put down an opportunity as big as this, especially when it meant torturing Tori. What was going on with Jade West?

"This kinda scares me you guys." Tori said. It could mean that Jade had something planned to get to Tori but then why miss out on performing at the biggest award show?

"Cat, did Jade seem different when you last saw her?" Andre asked the redhead.

"No. She was the same Jade when I left to get her dress." She answered.

"Maybe, someone saw her before she left. We could ask people." Robbie suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement. There were a lot of people working backstage, someone was bound to see Jade walk out of the building. She would've stood out. She was the only girl there that wore so much black and she was supposed to perform on stage. People must know her.. or at least know what she looks like. So they split up and started asking people if they saw her leave. To much surprise, no one ever took notice of her. All but one person. A lady, who was working on the lighting, was working near Jade's make up table. She was fixing some wires that had gotten tangled up but was having a hard time so she looked around for another person to help her. She noticed Jade looking troubled. She saw her pace around a few times then rummage through her bag in a rush. She got out a pen and a notebook and scribbled something on it. Shen then tore it off and placed it on the chair before grabbing her bag and left.

After hearing the story, all five got worried. Six, counting Oliver. What happened to Jade? What had gotten her so troubled that she would just leave?

"We have to split up and find her." Tori said.

"Yeah." Everyone said and they all left. Cat went with Oliver (no surprise there), Andre ran off with Robbie and Tori went with Beck. They drove around thinking of places where Jade might go. They went into a couple of coffee shops and arts and crafts stores but they didn't see her. Tattoo parlors and cemeteries didn't have Jade in them either. Soon they were running out of places to search and it was starting to get dark. They couldn't find her anywhere. Not even at her house or at Hollywood Arts. Beck and Tori stopped at the park. Jade didn't like going there but they wanted to search everywhere before finally giving up and heading home.

Jade didn't know where to go. She just walked out of the building and just let her feet carry her to wherever. Pretty soon she found herself in the park. She passed by children who were running around and one even bumped into her but she ignored them all. She was too caught up in her thoughts to care. She kept walking around when she saw something colorful stuck in a bush. It was a kite. She went closer to it and pulled it out. It was a kite and it was broken. It reminded her so much of when she broke up with Beck ages ago because of Alyssa Vaughn. That was such a stupid reason for her to break up with him. She found a broken kite then and brought it to Tori's house. That was when she asked Tori to help her get Beck back. The kite represented her and Beck's broken relationship then much like how the broken kite she found now did.

She took the kite with her and she remembered the exact words she said to Tori about the kite. 'I saw this kite stuck in a bush and it's broken and someone needs to fix it.' Someone. She didn't really think about who that someone was. That someone who needed to fix the 'kite'. Maybe, she was unconsciously referring to herself. She did it and she needed to fix it. Jade kept walking around the park before she found a quiet spot by the lake. She sat down and faced the water with the kite in hand. It was getting dark and people were starting to leave making it quieter. The silence made her think more. About her past with Beck. About Beck.

"Why?" was all she could say. Why did Beck do it? By instinct, she took out her scissors and started to snip parts of the kite off but then stopped. She looked at the kite.

"This kite is broken and someone needs to fix it." Jade said. She put down her scissors and started to work on the kite. She needed to fix it. For once, she wanted to fix something and not have it destroyed even further by her scissors.

Tori and Beck were walking around the park in search for Jade. People were starting to leave already and the park grew quieter. They kept walking around until they finally saw her. She went and sat down by the lake holding what seemed to be a broken kite.

"Oh my god." Tori said.

Beck was about to call Jade when Tori put a hand to his mouth to shut him up.

"Shh!" Tori glared at him then put her hand down.

"What is she doing with a broken kite?" Beck whispered. What would Jade be doing with a broken kite? She hates kites.

Tori began to make a connection with the past when Jade walked into her home with a broken kite, asking her to help her get Beck back.

"I think I know." Tori replied. She looked at Beck then explained. "When Jade broke up with you because of Alyssa Vaughn, she went to my house the next day with a broken kite. She said that the kite was broken and someone needs to fix it."

Beck was confused, "She wanted you to fix a broken kite?"

Tori rolled her eyes, "No! Don't you see?" she asked pointing to Jade by the lake with the kite.

"She has another broken kite after you two broke up." Beck was silent, waiting for Tori to continue. He wasn't quite getting the whole picture yet.

"The kite represents your relationship. It's broken and someone needs to fix it." Tori said.

Beck turned to look at Jade. She had put down her scissors. Was she cutting up the kite some more? It was already broken. Did that mean that she wanted their relationship to be more broken than it already was? That made Beck kind of mad before he saw what she was doing next.

"She's fixing it." he said. Tori smiled. As much as she and Beck were broken, she wanted to fix things still.

"She still loves you." Tori smiled. Beck turned to her in surprise. Did Jade still really love him? She was fixing the kite so she must still love him.

Beck smiled. He did still love Jade. He only wanted to kiss Tori to somehow get over Jade and just move on. Tori was the complete opposite of Jade. She was awesome like he said. She was also sweet and kind and pretty much the perfect girl but.. he didn't love her. He loved Jade. But he wanted to get over Jade. Jade was mean and rude and so cruel to other people. She was too jealous about other girls and too insensitive about other's feelings. That's why he broke up with her. Right? But then she was so much different from the other girls because under that hard shell was the Jade that he loved so much. His Jade. The sweet, happy and loving Jade that only shows up when they were alone. He missed her. That's when Beck really understood why he wanted to kiss Tori, of all people, in the first place. She reminded him of Jade. The Jade that he loved but without the tough exterior. But he loved that tough exterior too. It only showed him that whatever love she had wasn't meant to be shown to anyone else. That's why she kept it so hidden. Because she wanted to know how far a person could dig through her and find it and that's when she know that that person would be worthy then she would give it to that person and show it only to that person. She wanted to know that she wasn't just being played with.

He felt awful for trying to kiss Tori. Now, he just wanted Jade back. He wanted to apologize for not opening that stupid door. For not being a better boyfriend. For making too big of a deal about being crowned 'the worst couple' on Sinjin's game show. It was stupid.

Jade finished fixing the kite. She just stared at it. She wished that this was her and Beck. That they could get back together as easily as fixing the kite. But it wasn't. Nothing is ever that easy. Their fights never ended that easy. She sighed and tears just started falling, staining her cheeks with her running make up. She hugged the kite and curled up into a ball. Everything was just going downhill and for once, she didn't know what to do and all she could do was cry. Hoping that somehow her problems will wash away and drop to the ground like her tears. She hugged the kite tighter, thinking it was Beck.

"I love you, Beck." she whispered. Her voice cracked and a sharp pain hit her chest. It had been so long since she last said those words. It hurt her. It hurt her to know that she still loves him but he doesn't anymore.

After a while, she stopped crying and just looked at the kite. It was dark now and she needed to go home. She got up and dropped the kite on the ground and started walking. She honestly didn't know what to do with the kite. She fixed it but it wasn't her and Beck. It wasn't worth keeping if it only showed her 'what if Beck and I still had a chance'. She didn't like false hope. Especially when it came to her and Beck.

She kept walking until she heard someone call her name.

Beck stood there with Tori while Jade hugged the kite and cried. Tori was frozen. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to go and keep Jade company but she wanted Beck to do it instead of her. Beck did just explain to her that he still loved Jade and that he was sorry for trying to kiss her earlier.

Beck felt horrible. He didn't want this for Jade. He didn't want this for them. He didn't want for everything to be so difficult. He thought things would just get better but they didn't. He watched as Jade stood up and dropped the kite. She walked away. Why would she just drop the kite? He needed to move now. He needed to make things right before it gets worse. He needed to get Jade back.

He rushed over to the place where she dropped the kite and left Tori behind. He picked it up and started jogging up to Jade.

"Jade!" He called to her and she stopped walking and turned around. Eyes wide. She then frantically started to wipe away the tears in her eyes and the runny make up on her cheeks.

"What do you want?" she said in a flat tone. She tried her best to sound mean but that was all that could come out of her mouth. She was too drained to exert anymore effort into trying to be mean.

"You left your kite." Beck simply said, holding out the kite to her.

"What do I care about the stupid kite?" she wrinkled her face into a frown and crossed her arms. Much like a kid who refuses to eat her veggies.

"I know you care a lot about this 'stupid' kite." Beck stepped closer to her. "This kite is us. Our relationship. It was doing great but then it crashed and broke." he said, feeling the kite in his hands. Jade just looked at Beck and the kite, not sure of how to react.

"But you fixed it and now it can fly again." He smiled at her.

"You almost kissed Tori." Jade said, a blank expression on her face. "I saw it on Cat's laptop. She left the video chat on."

Beck was lost for words. "Look.." he started.

"Beck didn't mean to." Tori had jogged up to them and started explaining to Jade why Beck had wanted to kiss her. All the while, a small smile appeared on Jade's face.

"Is that true?" Jade asked Beck as soon as Tori stopped talking.

"Yeah. It is. I love you, Jade and I want to fix us just like you fixed this kite." he smiled and held up the kite. He then noticed some snipped edges. Those must have been the parts where Jade had used her scissors on. He ran his fingers on them.

"It's as good as new with a few snipped edges." Jade smirked at this. "But it can still fly. Just like you and me, Jade."

A tear streamed down her cheek. Beck wiped it away and kissed her cheek. Right where the tear was supposed to land.

"No more crying." he whispered to her. She nodded in response and hugged Beck. He wrapped his arms around her in response. She missed being in his arms. She felt safe and sound with the beat of his heart playing into her ear. It was home.

"I love you, Beck." She said. This time there was no pain in her chest, only a warm fluttering feeling that enveloped her whole body.

"I love you too." he replied and lifted her chin up then met her lips with his.

Tori smiled at the happy couple before her and turned around to leave. She knew that she wouldn't get a ride home from these two so she took out her pearphone and called her dad to pick her up.

Beck and Jade stayed at the park a little longer, making up for lost time before hopping into Beck's car and driving home. Much like the kite, Beck and Jade were doing great, flying high up in the air but sometime in their journey, they crashed and broke. They were left forgotten until one of them picked up the pieces and fixed everything. Although, it was fixed, there were still snipped edges. They would never be perfect but that never meant that they still couldn't fly. Their relationship was never perfect but their love always soared.

…

_(A/N): I felt so satisfied at the end. Don't you? Lol.I felt like I was rambling for the most part of the story. I just really needed to vent._


End file.
